disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170124064736
Episode 5: Caught on Camera While Team Crossers was talking strategy, the League was sitting down and watching Baseball. Until Random sat on the remote and changed it. In front of their very eyes, caught live on TV, a murder. Faces shocked, no words to describe their thoughts as it unfolded. Immediately after the crook, P.A Sherman went on a shooting spree. He shot everywhere. Then a crack, splat and scream was heard. It came from the other cabin. The League went over and Gogo had been injured. It was Elimination and the host noticed that Gogo appeared half-dead, he asked what happened, Diamond passed the note to him and he immediately was shocked. ' '''Votes are: ' '''DarthTyler: 3 Pixar:4 Run: 5 (plus two votes) Poolol: 6 Sora: 11 DPSWM: 48 Two remained, would a second team leader be leaving ?. The Answer is yes. Random: 106 Ultimer: 174 Run was so happy as he was determined to improve on ‘Ultimer’s terrible team skills’ Ultimer had the last laugh as before he was frozen, he punched Run in the face. However, Diamond sought medical attention for Gogobell and called an ambulance, However the host prevented him from doing so and Diamond threatened the host, finally letting him go an ambulance came and they took Gogo to a hospital. Gogo had also won the place of team captain, in place, BestFriends was put as Team Captain. It was a new morning. A fantabulous new day. Until the teams smelt acid, abestos and smoke. It was Random creating a fire with acid, asbestos and smoke. No one could breathe. It was show time, while no one could see or breathe, they were taken to a building. Once there, they were told to escape the burning building, run recognised this place and screamed “Out Now”, Random grabbed him and started choking him and told him it okay. Angie grabbed BestFriends and pushed him to the ground hoping that it would break the floor and called him heavy. BestFriends got up and smashed angie against the window multiple times saying “how do you like this ?!” Sweetiepie started carving into the wall some pics of donuts and emojis. Pixar and Darth were playing clap-sies and Run was banging on the window very loudly. A Tank arrived, Diamond shouted we’re saved, until they fired the tank. Random was left running around in terror. While Run was punching the wall in place of Ultimer, Sweetiepie came to the terrible conclusion that they must dance to appese the soldiers and so Sweetie and Team Crossers started shaking their butts and dancing wildly at the tanks. They fired a dart at JamRusher and he started to throw everyone out the window while dancing to YMCA. Eljuan managed to avoid him and throw him out the window. Smoke started to inhale the building as Run started to Panic and continously chant Waco again and again and scary visions of his childhood popped up and he collapsed. Random noticed this and started spinning the collapsed Run around until he fell through the window and onto the grass. Team Crossers shouted that Eljuan had to jump, however, someone came from behind and forced her to stay, he however couldn’t make out who it was in the smoke. Poolol and DPSWM were trapped in the building trying to find their way out, eventually they charged at the wall, taking Eljuan with them and breaking the wall and falling outside. Team Crossers had won, and Random finally threw a chunk of rubble at the tank cannon and it exploded, leaving the building to burn and random to jump out at the last second. Random looked like an overburnt cookie. Eljuan still wondered who grabbed him and why. Finally in a blazing fury and smoke and fire, the building finally collapsed and Run woke up from a nightmare. So you guys now must vote on who you want to leave and who the team captain of the League should be. But also answer me this, is the villain behind Gogo’s forced elimination the same who trapped Eljuan ?. Also who is it ?. It has to be one of the community, but who ? 'Follow the link: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf6lozV1oJTq0nflenZr3SRgL4fyUxHXTN712D5qqwHKwDW8g/viewform ' ' This time Run gained two votes by his team, again. ' I Hope you like this episode